


Sealed Vessel (Hold Onto the Night)

by actingwithportals



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Fanlyrics, Gen, I've never posted something like this on AO3 before so here's to hoping this is right, and then shit like this happens, file this away with the Hollow Knight musical I won't ever actually write but will dream about, sometimes I like imagining how epic boss themes would play out as a musical number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingwithportals/pseuds/actingwithportals
Summary: The Hollow Knight boss battle, but make it a dramatic musical number
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Sealed Vessel (Hold Onto the Night)

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday I was overcome with the indescribable need to write lyrics to Sealed Vessel as if the fight were a duet between Ghost and Hollow and . . . well, here you have it.
> 
> Might write more of these, we shall see . . .
> 
> For ease of understanding, because I suck at reading music and composition, can't do audio engineering for shit, and am a terrible singer (meaning no I can't put the lyrics onto a music sheet and I can't do a recorded vocal cover), the lyrics begin where the boss battle - and first distinct melody - begins.
> 
> (Works perfectly well with the original composition by Christopher Larkin, but I think it also goes quite nicely with the intense symphonic metal cover by FalKKonE on youtube)

[Hollow:]

Light is burning

Gazes turning

Shadows grow

What _are you doing?!_

She's too close now

_Wants to break out_

Cannot let Her

_Find you_

[Ghost:]

Something's screaming

Light is bleeding

Pooling over

Am I Dreaming?

Whispered lies, you

_Didn't cry?_ She holds

Your voice, She wears

Your eyes, I tried

To fight, outrun the

Light, I failed, I

_Fell_ , I'll make this

_Right_ , I'll fix this

Wrong, I'll bring you

Home, I should have

Stayed, _it's all my_

_Fault_ , don't let Her

Break your soul just

Yet, I'm here, _I'm_

_Here_ , I won't for-

get-

[Hornet (memory):]

Kill the Light, they've

Long-since died, don't-

[Ghost (quoting Hornet):]

"Hesitate, just

Raise your blade, they'll

Go to sleep, they'll

Be ok"

[Hollow:]

You can't do this

I'll get through this!

_Save yourself, don't_

**_Let Her do this!_ **

[Ghost:]

Close your eyes, ig-

nore the Light, I'll

Make this quick, you'll

Be alright, just

Hold on tight, and

Let me fight, I'll

Save us both, _please-_

[Hollow:]

_-Out, get out, get-_

[Ghost:]

Promise you we'll

Make it through, I'll

Never leave the

Light to you, so

Stand aside and

Let me try, I'll

Take the Light, please

Let me try, _~~please!~~_

[Hollow/Radiance (together):]

**BURN IT, ENDURE IT**

[Ghost:]

Don't endure it

[Hollow/Radiance (together):]

**FOCUS, WE'LL PURGE IT**

[Ghost/Hollow (together):]

_Let me cure it_

[Hollow/Radiance (together):]

**BREAK IT, YOU'LL TAKE IT**

[Ghost:]

...

[Radiance:]

**TAKE IT, UNMAKE IT**

**TAKE-**

[Ghost:]

Let go, you can let go

Rest now, and just let go

Night will heal your sorrow

You will see tomorrow

Sleep and I will follow

Let go (x3)

[Hollow (Ghost cont'd underneath):]

Do not think, do not feel, do not hope, just fulfill

Every word, You taught me, yet You still forgot me

"Play your part and follow, they will see tomorrow"

Do not cry, do not- do not cry, _He won't hear_

Everything you hold dear will not hold you back, He _left you here alone/ **to die**_ (x2)

[Ghost:]

Hold onto the night

I will take your Light and

You can close your eyes

[Hornet:]

Rest now, may you sleep

No more . . . Dreams . . .

[Siblings/Void:]

Hold onto the night

Let us take all your Light

You can close your eyes

Say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this and would like to see more HK boss battle musical imaginings!


End file.
